Lines and Spiral Which Mark the Way
by Godling of Yin
Summary: James T. Kirk was not born with a Name on his wrist, but lines and spirals that lead him through life. That dragged him to space and to love. Those spirals and lines that will be his guiding light until his dreams and soul mate are his.
1. Prologue

Across every human wrists was written the name of their soulmates, it used to be only names in a human language. But after the First Contact names in AIien languages started to pop up, but they still weren't very common. Aliens did't have the names across the wrist but if a human hybrid cropped up they did have the writing. No one ever found out why only humans had the Names, but no one really looked into it anymore.

Now in the small town of Riverside, Iowa there was a boy born named James Tiberius Kirk. Upon his wrist was no human language, or a language any one in the room recognized. It was just lines, circles, and spirals. Winona Kirk was devastated upon seeing it though, she never wanted her boys to go to space. Space had taken away her husband already and she knew many others who were lost there.

Winona forbid James from looking into the name, she hoped if he didn't look into it that Jim wouldn't go to space. Hoping that he would find someone nice to settle down with. There were still plently of those who never stuck with just their Name. But the more she fought against the idea of James T. Kirk in space, the more it because plausible. James became fascinated with the possibilites, and the love of the unknown grew.

When Frank came into the picture, and Winona started to leave planet again for Starfleet, it only grew worst. James wanted to escape from the abuse and the misery, especially after Sam found his soulmate and left. James would study extra to learn about what his wrist said, where he would find his soulmate. But as he couldn't find anything or learn the more he would act out and pick fights. Jim ran into a dead end, that's when he gave up.

James T. Kirk decide then and there, this was the only no-win situation he couldn't defeat. This is the moment he decided that relationships weren't for him, that the straight and honest path is not for him. He would dream of the unknown soulmate, and the adventures they could've had but they were just dreams. That was until he met Captain Christopher Pike, who believed and encouraged him to join Starfleet and follow those dreams. Then Jim finally started believing that he may be able to finally follow those dreams, he may still have doubts and insecurities about the future, but he had to take the dive.

Little did he know this was the exact path he needed to be on.


	2. Chapter One

"Bones! I know you don't believe in this soulmate crap, but c'mon man! My soulmate is out there, and I will meet them eventually. Just like you will meet yours!" I clapped my hand acrossed his chest. Bones was being a debbie downer today, and I was trying to cheer him up.

"Jim, you at least know that your soulmate is an alien, mine is just a generic human name!" I swear this man needed to go to a therapist occasionally.

"That's it! We are going out drinking tonight!" Hopefully he would get laid tonight, and maybe he would stop being such a grouchy pants.

I waved goodbye to him as I went to class, which happened to be next to the Linguistics class. That may not seem important, but the important tidbit was the hot professor that taught the class. Professor S'chn T'gai Spock was from the planet Vulcan, they were very secretive race. But that intrigued him even more than the pretty face.

It was about halfway through the class, so I stopped in the door way just to watch the Professor. Professor Spock walked with a grace, and a commanded the room's attention no matter what he was talking about, and he just had the hottest body/face. I tried finding a way to be in his class so I could watch him, but I was too advance in linguistics and it didn't fit my curriculum. Such a disappoitment!

When Spock caught me in the doorway, his eyebrows furrowed in the tiniest scowl ever. I couldn't help but snicker at how cute it was, but I left for my class. Professor Spock would occasionally catch me, watching in the doorway and would always get a tiny scowl on his face. I always thought it was too adorable.

I spent most of class daydreaming about the cute scowl, not that it would effect my class work any. I was on track to finish a four year program in three years. I was hoping to be a Captain soon too, obviously not right away but definitely soon. I was hoping to go out on the Enterprise maiden voyage.

When I got back into the dorm room, I immediately jumped into the shower to get ready for bar tonight. Given that Bones wouldn't be forced into taking a double shift, or some emergency happens. I found a blue button down shirt, black pants, and nice pair of shoes. I went ahead a laid out a brown button down shirt, and khakis for Bones to wear.

I decided to do some researching on the name on my wrist some more, trying to track down the language or at least a note somewhere of what it could be. I have never had luck, even with the help of Starfleet's library, this sucked. I hated no-win scenarios, and this was the one no-win scenarios I couldn't seem to conquer. I groaned throwing my PADD down on the bed, right as Bones walked in.

"Doing research again? See this is what I was talking about earlier!" Now I was groaning at Bones.

"How was your shift?" I was hoping to change the topic so he wouldn't be as mad. I just got a growl in return, so I wasn't going to press the converstation. "Well go shower and get ready, then we will hit the bars. Plan: Get Bones Laid, now moving into commencment!" Bones glared at me, while walking to the shower.

I decided to pick up a book, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, to read while Bones was in the shower. I loved old books, and the smell of them. They were rare and hard to come by, and usually very expensive but this was something I loved to collect. I had collections upon collections of these books, but most of them weren't here at the academy since I had limited storage area. Bones always asked why I couldn't settle for the PADD versions of these classics, which then was a question why he couldn't settle for synthesized whiskey.

"Did you pick out an outfit for me already, or do I have to pick out my own tonight?" Bones yelled from the bathroom, but I couldn't help but snicker since he already knew the answer to that. I handed him the outfit I picked out, while he got changed in the bathroom while preparing his hair and the such.

"Bones are you ready yet? I am ready to go!" I decided to fluff up my hair, and straighten my clothes while yelling at him. Throwing on my leather, studded cuff that covered my Name. I hated when someone asked me if I knew what language it was, or if I had always been attracted to aliens or some shit like that.

"Stop throwing a temp tantrum, I am ready." We walked into town, to our favorite dive bar. It was a nice, cosy bar that had hot chicks (guys for me also) and not busy enough that I could start a fight. Meaning I can't get in trouble, which made Bones relaxed and happy. Which made it easier for me to get shit-faced and relaxed, or to find a hook-up.

But when we got to our usual dive Uhura, Galia, Professor Spock, and whatever girl friends they had. The Professor seemed uncomfortable and ready to leave at any moment. I couldn't help the smile that came onto my face to see a Vulcan express some kind of feeling.

"Jim whatever you do, do not hit on the Vulcan Professor!" Bones knew about his crush on the Professor but usually didn't butt into this. I glared at him, hoping this would be the only comment he would make about it tonight. Usually Uhura and Galia like to bar hop, so maybe Bones and I would just stay here.

"I make no promises!" I stuck out my tongue, while walking to the bar too grab two pints of beer to start with. Eventually we would move up to whiskey or some shit like that but for now we started with beer. While waiting for the bartender to get our beers, I ended up bumping into Spock.

"Oh, I am so sorry for that Professor!" I exclaimed, while moving back from him. I didn't want to touch his skin and have him read my surface thoughts.

"It's alright Cadet, it was just an accident. Bound to happen in a crowded area. You are Cadet Kirk, right? I often see you standing in the doorway to my classroom." I felt my face heating up, but there was now way I could not deny it.

"Well you know it is just so hard to ignore such a great class, or an awesome professor. But I have to get back to my friend now." I grabbed the two beers off the counter walking back to Bones.

I could feel eyes watching me walk away, but I kept my eyes forward. I could only hope that it was that sexy Vulcan Professor. But as I sat down with Bones at our usual booth, Spock was back to focusing on the gaggle of girls he came with.


End file.
